Untitled
by JR-Boone
Summary: Whilst smoking a cigarette under the bleachers Quinn hears something that makes her mad enough to nearly kill Finn Hudson. Less than an hour later she is holding a crying brunette in her arms.


Fic: Untitled  
>Author: JR Boone<br>Rating: M for violence and smut.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.<br>A/N: Beats me where this came from. Just got stuck in my head while I was sick.

* * *

><p>Quinn cocked her head curiously to side and tossed her cigarette aside as she watched Finn and a number of the football players and hockey team members start to climb up the bleachers she was hidden beneath. The rest of her new group of friends had left to go beat some poor kid up and she had opted to stay behind and finish her smoke.<p>

She instantly saw two things wrong with this picture as the jocks made themselves comfortable around Finn while talking animatedly about some kind of picture. The first thing wrong was that Finn did not appear to have the five foot ball of energy otherwise know as Rachel Berry attached to his hip as had become customary since the two rekindled their nauseating love affair. The second thing wrong was that Finn was surrounded by guys who had just yesterday tossed multiple slushies in his face.

Stealthily the pink haired girl crept towards the boys until she was staring at Finn's back and could make out exactly what they were saying.

"You are a god my bro," Azimo said sending the boy a meaty high five. "I though for sure that you had turned queer on us, but if you have evidence to prove up your claim than we can totally overlook your spot in homo-explosion."

"Oh I've totally got the evidence," Finn gloated reaching down into his bag. Having know Finn for so long Quinn could definitely pinpoint the infamous 'I'm Finn Hudson please like me voice,' and as his meaty hands rooted around in the bag she began to feel her stomach tighten with nausea.

"I can not believe this. Tell me you had this planned all along Hudson," one of the Hockey Players begged as Finn pulled his laptop out of the bag.

"Not all along. Just since last year when she fucking cheated on me with Puckerman," Finn said booting up the laptop.

"I can't believe this man; you actually got that fucking elusive Berry cherry?" Azimo said rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Believe it," Finn said proudly as he opened a file to the sound of cheers.

Quinn was shocked and pissed off at the same time. There on Finn's computer was a naked and obviously passed out Rachel Berry lying on the her yellow sheets. She could only watch in stunned horror as the boy clicked though picture after picture of the exposed girl. Some were of the girl's small but perky breast while the more disturbing ones showed her center. The ex-cheerio fought the urge to vomit when Finn clicked to a zoomed in picture of something white and glistening shining on the girl's leg.

"Well color me fucking impressed Hudson," Azimio said punching the boy's fist. "Welcome back to popularity."

"Really?" Finn nearly shouted, sounding like a five year old boy who had just been gifted an actual tank for Christmas.

"Really my man," Azimio laughed obnoxiously.

"You know this means she's gonna be following you around like a puppy dog right?" One of the random Football Players said salivating as he watched the pictures recycle through.

"No she isn't," Finn said the barest hint of shame in his voice. "I broke up with her last night before I left. It's nice to let a girl know for once what it feels like to be played."

And that was it, the proverbial straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. Without even giving a thought as to where all of the rage was coming from it exploded out of Quinn with the force of a nuclear bomb. In a flash, years of gymnastics and cheerleading came through and the girl had crawled through the narrow opening of the bleachers and was clawing at Finn, Azimio, and anyone else she could reach.

Boys scrambled like cockroaches as a string of absurdities left the girl's throat and her fists and feet connected over and over again with any inch of skin she could reach. "You motherfucking asshole!" She screeched at Finn as she ripped the laptop from his hands and tossed it to the ground where it exploded into a mess of broken glass and plastic.

"Stop Quinn!" Finn shouted as she tried to protect his face from the girl's fists. The rest of the jocks had managed to scrambled out of the bleachers for dear life and half of them had already ran to the parking lot by the time Quinn's arms began to tire.

Behind her she could hear the other jocks yelling at her to stop before he died and for some reason the oddest thought popped into her head. "Rachel doesn't like violence." Just like that her arms stilled and she looked down at the boy wedged between the bleachers.

Across his face Quinn had woven a tapestry of bruises and cuts that seeped dark red blood. One sleeve of his Letterman's jacket was torn clear off and there were four deep slices spilling rivulets of blood down the boys arm.

Finn's body shook like a leaf as he stared up at Quinn in shock through the one eye that hadn't already swollen shut. Taking a deep breath Quinn kneeled down in front of the boy until she was inches away from his face and could smell the blood. "Where is she at?" She asked leaving no room for the boy to lie.

"She…she didn't come to day. She…she's p-probably at home," Finn managed to stutter up at the pink haired girl.

"If you ever come near her again I will end you Finn Hudson," Quinn growled out before spitting in the boys face and slowly standing up, turning around, and facing the shocked and bruised jocks. "If I hear so much as one word of what you idiots saw today I will make sure you are buried six feet under in a dumpster. Do you understand?"

The boys could only nod at her in stunned silence as she stalked down the bleachers and headed towards the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Quinn wasn't exactly sure how she managed to make it from the school to Rachel's house in what felt like five minutes. Really it was pure adrenaline driving her actions at the moment and she was content to let it. Mostly because she knew the second she didn't then she was going to have to ask herself exactly what the hell she was doing climbing up a drain pipe to get to Rachel Berry.<p>

She had skidded into the Berry's driveway on the motorcycle her mom had bought her over the summer in an odd display of acceptance and she loved it. But she hadn't even bothered to put down the kickstand of the bike when she had seen Rachel's car was indeed in the otherwise deserted driveway. She had jumped off of the bike and was ringing the doorbell by the time it hit the ground.

She had rung the bell four times and knocked even more before she finally gave up and started looking around the house for an alternative way to get in. Spotting the drain pipe outside of Rachel's cracked bedroom window had been all that the girl needed and within seconds she was shimmying up it like a pro.

As she nimbly put hand over hand her mind started to question her actions but she pushed the thoughts out as she reached the window and began to push it up till she was sure she could get in. Carefully she hooked her left boot clad foot over the windowsill and tried as gracefully as she could to pull her body in.

"Son of a bitch!" She cried when the foot landed on a pink exercise ball and her entire body went slamming into the room pulling down curtains, the blinds, and anything else she could grab a hold of.

She was vaguely aware of movement besides herself in the room but at the moment her only thought lay on curtain rod digging into her back. "Oww…" she groaned as she lay on the bedroom floor trying to catch her breath.

"Quinn?" Came the startled and equally exhausted voice of Rachel.

"No it's totally the tooth fairy," Quinn groaned as she lifted her head and pushed the curtain out of her eyes.

Rachel Berry sat in the middle of the bed on her knees, holding a pillow in what seemed like a defensive position, and staring at Quinn through red rimmed curious eyes. The girl had dark circles under her eyes and Quinn could see enough flesh behind the pillow to gather that the girl was still naked from the night before. "What were you going to do with the pillow?" Quinn asked as she sat up and rubbed her sore back after aiming a well-placed punch at the exercise ball and sending it flying across the room.

"I'm not really sure," Rachel said hugging the pillow to herself and shrinking backwards on the bed. "I thought maybe I could smother you."

"Yah if I had been a ninety year old burglar that would have totally worked," Quinn said sarcastically standing up from the ground and walking towards the bed.

"What are you doing here Quinn?" Rachel asked in her completely exhausted voice.

Quinn stopped in her tracks and stared down at the brunette as she tried to rack her brain for a feasible answer. Finally she went for broke and decided to just let her heart to the talking. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," she said carefully as she sat down on the corner of the brunette's bed and looked at her.

"Oh," Rachel said as a fat tear rolled down her cheek. "So I'm guessing Finn told everyone?"

"No," Quinn said kicking off her heavy boots and sitting cross-legged on the bed. "He just told a few of the idiot jocks."

"Which means everyone knows. Glad they got a laugh," Rachel said quietly burying her face into the pillow.

"Rachel look at me," Quinn said softly. When the girl's blood shot eyes met hers Quinn felt something in her heart trying desperately to break. "No one beyond those jocks is going to find out. I made sure of it," Quinn said nodding her head down to her bruised knuckles.

Rachel's eyes became impossibly wide at the sight of blackened and bloodied pale skin and she looked at Quinn in shock. "You…you beat them up?"

"Now you're catching on," Quinn said in a soft teasing tone as her head cocked to the side.

"Why…why would you do that?"

"Because they had it coming," Quinn said softly.

"But you hate me," Rachel said slowly, her pained voice feeling like a hundred razor blades ripping through Quinn's heart.

"Rachel I don't hate you," Quinn said scooting closer to the girl. "I never have. What Finn did to you…it just made me so mad…I lost control."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Rachel asked as another fat tear rolled down her cheek.

"No I didn't kill him but he's not going to be walking right for a good while," the pink haired girl said as she reached over without thinking and wiped away one of the girl's tears.

When Rachel felt Quinn's soft fingers on her cheek she couldn't hold it in anymore and a flood of tears and sobs racked her tiny body. Quinn's eyes went wide with worry and her heart broke at the sound. Letting instinct take over she quickly scrambled to the middle of the bed and wrapped the tiny girl in protective strong arms.

"Shh it's okay let it out," Quinn said soothingly pulling out the pillow that was between them and pulling the naked girl into her lap.

Quinn wasn't sure how long they sat like that as Rachel sobbed in her arms and she cooed in the girl's ear while rubbing her back reassuringly. Finally after what seemed like hours the sobs started to abate until finally all that was left was a spent shivering tiny body in her arms clinging to her for dear life. "Have you gotten any sleep?" Quinn asked softly as she ran her fingers through thick chestnut hair.

"I couldn't last night," Rachel admitted burrowing her head under the girl's chin.

"You need to get some now," Quinn said scooting both of them towards the headboard gently.

"Quinn why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because Rachel you're a good person. Probably the best I know. And you deserve so much better from everyone. I'm sorry that it took Finn being such a tool for me to realize that," Quinn explained as she used her free arm to rearrange the girl's pillows.

"Thank you Quinn," Rachel sighed from under the girl's neck.

"It's okay," Quinn said turning them slightly on the bed. "Now we're going to lay down okay?"

"Okay," Rachel said slowly untangling herself from the girl.

As Rachel's face came into view Quinn wiped away her tears again but froze when a pained expression tore across Rachel's face. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly looking down at the girl and blushing slightly when she remembered that Rachel was completely naked.

"It's nothing," Rachel hissed softly as she tried to stretch out in the bed and pull the covers over her.

"It's not nothing Rachel. You're in pain. What happened?" Quinn asked quickly as she helped grab the thick comforter and wrap it around the girl.

"I…he…"Rachel whimpered closing her eyes before burrowing into the pink haired girl.

"Rachel, sweetheart, you have to tell me what happened," Quinn said starting to get worried when the girl let out a small cry of pain and started shaking.

"It was my first time," Rachel said softly as a hot tear rolled down hr cheek and onto Quinn's neck.

Understanding slammed into Quinn like a mack truck and a deep primal growl ripped from her throat as she tightened her arms around the girl. She remembered her first time, it had hurt but Puck had been gentle with her, she hadn't hurt like this. "Rachel tell me what happened last night."

"I'm too ashamed," Rachel whimpered.

"Please Rachel," Quinn said tightening her arms around the girl.

"He…he came over and said he just wanted to hang out. And he was being so sweet when he kissed me. He told me that he loved me and he wanted to show me that. I didn't want to Quinn," Rachel cried clinging onto the girl for dear life.

"Rachel…did her rape you?" Quinn asked, fighting the urge to vomit as she wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"No, no," Rachel said shaking her head quickly. "It wasn't like that. I…I said yes."

"But you didn't want it Rachel," Quinn said plainly.

"No I didn't. But I knew that if I didn't we weren't going to last this time," Rachel cried softly. "I didn't know that he would break up with me with or without. He brought wine coolers with him and I just lost track of myself."

"He got you drunk!" Quinn roared causing the girl to flinch in her arms"Rachel I'm so sorry," Quinn said as fat tears began to roll down her face and drop into the girl's hair as she tried to control her fury.

"It hurt so much Quinn. He…he hurt me."

"What did he do?" Quinn asked even though she knew the answer.

"He just shoved in," Rachel cried as she began to break down in sobs once again.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," Quinn said tightening her arms around the girl.

"I told him it hurt and he just kept going," Rachel sobbed.

"Shh it's okay baby girl, just let it out," Quinn cooed as she pulled the girl tighter against her body. "I've got you."

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. He was supposed to take care of me. It was my first time!" Rachel cried out as she clung to the girl.

"I'm so sorry Rachel," Quinn said closing her eyes an envisioning what Finn Hudson was going to look like in a ditch somewhere. "I'm here. I'm going to take care you. I promise," Quinn said softly kissing the girl's head.

"Please just hold me," Rachel whimpered as her body shook like a leaf in the ex-cheerios strong arms.

"I'm not letting go Rachel, just sleep," Quinn promised as she reached and arm down and pulled the comforter from between them until their bodies were flush up against each others. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Please don't leave," Rachel whispered as her sore eyes began to droop closed.

"I'm not going to. I promise. I'm going to take care of you," she whispered kissing the girl's head once more before sleep took them both over.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up it took a second for her to realize where she was. Her eyes cracked open and she could barely make out Rachel's bedroom in the fading sunlight. Sometime during their nap she had shifted until she was lying almost on top of Rachel with her own legs straddling one of the brunettes, and strong arms wrapped around her midsection and held her in place.<p>

"Rachel," she whispered as she tried to get off, only to be held down. "Rachel wake up," she whispered shifting her legs and sending a wave of arousal through her body when her center connected with Rachel's toned thigh.

Rachel let out a whimper when Quinn jerked forwards and the rough material of her shirt drug across the small dusky nipples. "Oh god," Rachel moaned softly as her eyes fluttered open under the crook of Quinn's neck. Instinct drove the diva as she closed the distance between her lips and pale flesh and a deep moan escaped Quinn's throat as Rachel's tongue smoothed across it once before nipping the pale flesh.

"Fuck," Quinn groaned as the material of pants became hot and wet from where her thigh rested between Rachel's legs. Pure instinct fueled her as she slowly began to rotate her hips and bring much needed friction to her center.

Rachel let of a soft moan as she felt Quinn's wetness seep across her bare leg and she began to bite and suck softly at every available inch of flesh on the girl's neck. "Oh god," Quinn moaned as the girl's talented tongue found her pulse point and began to lavish it with attention. "Rachel what are we doing?" She whispered as her hips began to slowly hump the leg pressing harder into her center.

"Quinn please," Rachel whimpered shaking her head as her hands tightened in the material of the girl's shirt and she pulled her down onto her.

"What do you need baby?" Quinn whispered as she snaked a pale hand up the girl's chest and pushed her chin up until she could see the girl's blown out eyes.

"Please touch me," Rachel whimpered as she felt a different kind of ache flood through her body.

"I don't want to hurt you," Quinn said kissing the girl softly on the lips as her hand started to run down across smooth flesh.

"You won't. Please. Make me feel good," Rachel whimpered desperately as she clung to the girl.

"Tell me if it hurts you," Quinn said as her hand snaked between them and became enveloped by molten wet flesh.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned as Quinn's soft fingers ran across her swollen clit.

"Does it hurt?" Quinn asked stilling her fingers.

"No baby, please…please Quinn," Rachel moaned as Quinn's fingers started to make lazy circles around her clit.

"Shh it's okay," Quinn whispered leaning in and kissing the girl softly on the lips. She felt as if she was drunk off of the sounds escaping Rachel's throat and vibrating through her mouth as their tongues began to duel softly.

"Faster Quinn," Rachel moaned into the girl's mouth as her nails dug into the girl's back and her leg arched into hot wet heat.

"Oh god Rach, right there please," Quinn groaned as her pale fingers began to stoke the girl in fast tight circles.

The air was thick with passion as rough breathing and ineligible moans sounded in it. The girl's lips were mere centimeters away from each other as they shared oxygen. "Quinn I'm going to come," Rachel gasped as her eyes screwed shut.

"Me too," Quinn groaned. "Rachel open your eyes," Quinn begged as her hips began to loose their rhythm.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned loudly as her eyes flitted open and contacted with fiery hazel ones. "I'm so close Quinn.

"Just let go baby," Quinn moaned gasping for air. "Let go."

Quinn's fingers hit just the right spot and Rachel's body went rigid beneath Quinn as the girl began to keen out her name and wave after wave of relief washed through her. "Fuck," Quinn cried out as her clit hit Rachel's rigid thigh and a flood of wetness seeped through the material of her jeans.

The held on to each other tightly as their labored breathing began to even out and they came down from the highs of their orgasm. Quinn looked down at the girl below her with fear as her mind began to uncloud and the weight of what they had just done crashed down on her. "No stop," Rachel said soothingly leaning up and kissing the girl's lips softly. "I wanted this."

"Rachel I just took advantage of you," Quinn whimpered letting her head fall down into the crook of the girl's neck.

"No you didn't Quinn. I wanted this," Rachel said running her hand through the girl's choppy pink hair. "I want you."

"You do?" Quinn asked softly lifting her head up and looking down into the girl's chocolate eyes.

"Yes…I do," Rachel said quietly reclaiming the girl's lips once more. "If you want me."

Quinn let the meaning of what the girl was saying sink into her and she thought silently about her life. Never once could she recall a moment where she felt so in control of her own life, and so needed. She had gone from ugly duckling, to HBIC, to social pariah, and now to burnout, but now Rachel Berry was naked underneath her looking up at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered.

"I do," Quinn said tipping her head down and kissing the brunette softly.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked tightening her arms around the girl.

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" Quinn asked kissing the girl's neck softly.

"I would love to," Rachel said smiling softly. "I would love to."

The next day at school two things happened. Finn did not show up, and Quinn returned to Glee Club, her hand wrapped tightly in Rachel Berry's. Not one person said a word. Quinn attributes that to the nose ring, it kind of made her look like a badass.

Well…Santana did scoff and say finally, but Brittany just hit her shoulder and gushed at the new couple.

Other than that. Not a word.


End file.
